The Outcast Of The Six
by Wolfleader505
Summary: Find out about the Outcast of the six.
1. Chapter 1

You should know that theres an outcast in almost every family or team. The outcast is the one that doesn't have much friends, or they are just not counted into the team. Well did you know theres a outcast in the Six, the sixth most dangerous people on the planet. There is more then just Six of them, theres one more, the outcast. Thats Me, Eleven, the outcast of the sixth most dangerous people. Yes I know that my names Eleven and thats almost double of six. One named me Eleven because i'm the least dangerous, and threre is more dangerous people then me but they arn't part of the Six.

I only have one friend from the Six, Trey. Trey has been like a brother to me ever since I was little, much better then Six. Yeah thats right, Six is my real older brother, threw blood and everything, except for how he treats me. When I was little, he would never play with me or even act like he loved me. Only time he EVER did something nice was when One told Six to sing a lullaby, the lullaby One made me, to me after I had a tantrum when I was 3. I love my brother, even though hes hated me for 7 years.

Oh and theres one more thing to tell you...i on ACCIDENT blew up my brothers house. I was trying to fix the sink and everything went haywire! So now I have been avoiding him for years, going one job after the next, sleeping in the streets. Only time I ever see the six is when i'm spying, which I gotta admit is real fun. You know how the others like fighting and stuff like that, well i'm more of a smart girl then a fighting girl. I've always wanted to be a scientist, but thanks to my money, I can't afford school to get a degree, so I can never become a scientist, but my luck has changed, and thats what this story is about.


	2. Chapter 2

"we have a new agent that I'd like you to show around" White Knight ordered Rex threw the largest screen in the room. "uhhh shouldn't Six be doing this, you've never let me show a new agent around" the teen answered. "this agent requested someone else then Agent Six, you were the other person on the list" Rex was alittle confused, how come the Agent didn't want Six? And how does the agent know him? "her name is Eleven, no last name was given, but she is great at combat. You'll meet her at the hanger" White knight said before the huge screen went black. Rex scratched his head a moment. The agent's name was Eleven, a number. He thought for a second that she was part of the six, but her names eleven, atleast 5 numbers higher then six, but there can't be more. He soon went on his way to the hanger, where this 'Eleven' was waiting. Next to a hoverjet, was a girl, maybe 17-19 years old. Rex couldn't see her face, thanks to the orange hoodie she wore with the hood up, covering her face. "Your Eleven right?" He said as he went up to her. "yes" She nodded, her hoodie not showing any part of her face, except her chin and mouth.

"I'm Rex, I'll show you around" He intorduced himself. Eleven followed him into a white hallway, with a few soldiers. "well where do you want to check out first? The Zoo? I hope ya don't want to go to the Briefing room, that place is booooring" Rex said as he walked threw the white hallway, Eleven right behind him "Any place is fine" Eleven looked around, seeing the only people besides her and Rex to be in black and white suits, with guns. "well lets go to the zoo first" Rex led her to what was the Zoo.

After being shown around the giant base, Rex finally took her to the Briefing room, which was the last place they had to go. The room was wide and had a world map in the middle of the room. They went down the stairs and to the map, where Doctor Holiday was talking to another scientist. "hey Doc" Rex went up to her with Eleven behind. "hello Rex, whos this?" Holiday looked behind him at Eleven.

" Holiday, this is Eleven, Eleven this is Holiday" Rex stepped out of the way for Eleven to shake hands with the Doc. "Doctor Holiday, I read your paper about nanites, its very interesting" Eleven said while shaking hands with her. Holiday was surprised an agent liked her nanite research. Most agents dont care, they only want to attack stuff, since it is their job. "well thank you" Holiday answered back after the handshake. Rex let them talk for awhile. Eleven seemed to like science a lot, she also seemed pretty smart.

Eleven and Holiday's coversation was interupted by someone clearing their throat. The two girls looked over to see Six, holding Holiday's papers she asked him to get. Eleven stepped back, her hood masking more of her face. "thank you Six" Holiday took the papers from his hand and looked over them. Six looked at Eleven, who didn't say a thing. Rex cut in the awkward silence. "This is Six, my nanny, just more aggro" He smirked at calling Six a nanny which always seemed to piss him off.

Eleven nodded as a greeting to Six, who just said nothing and looked away. Rex wondered why Eleven was chatting away intill Six entered the room, even though Six could shut someone up in an instant. Rex's thoughts were cut off as White Knight's face appeared on the large screen infront of them. "we have a large E.V.O attacking a super market, Rex and Six will go to take care of it" White glanced at Eleven before he continued "Our New agent will be going to" Six walked out of the room towards the docking station. Rex glanced at Eleven, who sighed. "something wrong?" He asked. "no,no , i'm fine" Eleven said before walking after Six. Rex shrugged and followed.


End file.
